La p'tite hirondelle
by ishime
Summary: Songfic, POV de Zaku DONC deathfic. Pas de deuxième chapitre, juste une réécriture, parce que la fin était assez ratée.
1. 1ère version

**Titre :**La p'tite hirondelle

**Auteur :** Ishime pas fière du tout du tout du tout

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** PG-13 (à cause des scènes des morts de Zaku et Kin)

**Genre :** Song-fic, death-fic, léger shonen-ai mais faut le vouloir...  
Hmm... Tentative un peu ratée de fic sur le trio d'Oto... J'suis pas fan d'eux au départ, alors bon...

**Résumé :** Vous connaissez le manga ? Vous savez grosso modo ce qui va se passer. C'est plutôt un POV, d'ailleurs...

**Commentaire :** Alors je voulais boucler ce truc pour le noël de ma Chim'... C'est dire si c'est raté.

**Dédicace :** Pour Chim' et sa copine Sakoni, qui adorent les ninjas d'Oto, et dont j'adore les fics (sauf les tayuyashikamaru... Y sont mignon, d'accord, mais Shikamaru il est pour Ino, point). En espérant que ça va vous plaire.  
Pas taper siouplé...

LA P'TITE HIRONDELLE

Un coup. Je crie et place mes bras devant mon visage, en une dernière et vaine tentative de protection. Un deuxième coup. Je crie encore, plus fort. Quelque chose de chaud coule le long de mes joues. Je pleure. Un troisième coup. Je cesse de hurler et sanglote en silence. Un quatrième, un cinquième...   
J'ai arrêté de compter. Après tout, on ne m'a jamais appris, et je sais que je dois encaisser et penser à autre chose en attendant que l'orage passe. Je ne ferme pas les yeux. Inutile, de toute façon je ne vois plus rien. Le sang et les larmes forment un rideau qui m'aveugle et m'empêche de voir le visage de celle que j'ai cessé depuis longtemps d'appeler maman. Inutile aussi, car je la connais par coeur, son expression, depuis le temps. Son visage rougi, bouffi, ses yeux exorbités, injectés de sang, sa grimace...  
Du plus loin que je me rappèle, elle l'a toujours faite en me regardant. Cette manière d'avancer sa lèvre inférieure, tout en découvrant une canine cassée et carriée... Rien ne la caractérisera mieux, dans mes souvenirs, que cette bouche laide, déformée, et qui résume à elle seule toute la bêtise, la haine, la brutalité, la lâcheté et la sauvagerie de la chose immonde qui m'a mis au monde.  
Mais après tout, peut-être suis-je trop dur, trop exigeant ? D'autres, à sa place, m'auraient jeté à la naissance dans la première poubelle venue, où même dans la rivière pour que je m'y noie. De quoi est-ce que je me plains ? Que pourrais-je espérer de mieux de la part d'une prostituée...  
"Sale morveux ! Espèce d'animal ! Fils de pute, enfant de salaud ! Ah, tu en as de la chance que ces maudits soldats me surveillent ! Je me serais débarrassée de toi depuis longtemps !"  
Voilà donc la raison de mon improbable survie. Elle ne m'a pas tué parce qu'elle aurait été pendue. C'est vrai qu'avec la tête qu'elle a, les soldats ne risquent pas de contourner la loi pour ses beaux yeux... Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même plus ?  
"Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini, oui, fini ! Terminé ! Dehors, bon à rien ! Hors de chez moi, tire-au-flanc ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir ! J'en ai assez, vas-t'en, dehors, DEHORS !"  
Et sur ce dernier glapissement, elle m'attrappe, me soulève - elle a de la poigne, mine de rien -, ouvre la porte du taudis qui nous sert de maison et me jette dans la rue, comme on jetterait un sac de pommes de terre. Bof, pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Elle le fait presque tous les soirs. Et le matin elle me laisse rentrer pour que je nettoie le sol.  
Mais aujourd'hui... C'est moi qui en ai assez. Assez de faire le trottoir pour les yeux immondes d'une affreuse baleine sans jamais rien obtenir, pas même un merci. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Tout l'argent qu'elle dépense pour sa nourriture et son sake, c'est moi qui le gagne. Mais moi, ma nourriture, je dois la voler. Et moi, je me fais battre quand je rentre, humilié, souillé et les reins douloureux.  
Je pars. Pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Et le léger bruit de mes pieds nus contre la terre froide semble résonner dans le silence nocturne.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
Pour s'envoler à tire-d'aile  
En poussant son cri pointu  
Hirondelle où t'en vas-tu ?  
En poussant son cri pointu  
Hirondelle où t'en vas-tu ?  
Hirondelle belle**_

J'ai mal. Très mal. Mais je m'en moque, c'est mon corps qui souffre, pas moi. La vraie douleur, elle est en-dedans, je le sais. Et puis, je m'imagine la force que ces tuyaux vont m'apporter. C'est vrai, quand on y pense, ce ne sont que deux bêtes tuyaux, même pas en acier - ils risqueraient de rouiller à cause du sang. Deux simples morceaux de bois.  
Deux simples morceaux de bois qui vont m'apporter plus de puissance que dix ans de travail. Pour un peu, j'appellerai ça de la magie. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de penser ce genre de sottises, si tant est que je l'ai jamais eu un jour. Je regarde Orochimaru-sama, puis les médecins. Contrairement à ces derniers, mon maître est calme et détaché, presque indifférent... De toute façon, il me l'a dit, la suite ne dépend plus que de moi. Je sais qu'il attend beaucoup de cette 'greffe expérimentale'.  
Si elle réussit, la technique que les ninjas médicaux tentent de développer ici, à Oto, pourra continuer de progresser. Et moi... Et bien, je passerai du rang d'apprenti shinobi inutile à celui de ninja. Aspirant ninja, mais il ne s'agit là que d'un titre officiel, qui m'importe peu puisque je pourrai servir Orochimaru-sama.  
Si elle échoue...  
Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Allez Zaku, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment. Allez, un peu de cran, que va penser ton maître si tu te met à trembler comme une fillette ! Pour qui vas-tu encore passer ! Oh, et puis de toute façon je m'en fous. Après tout, je suis - ou du moins j'étais - une pute, je ne suis pas sensé avoir le sens de l'honneur.   
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ! Si je suis là, c'est justement pour cesser à jamais d'être ce que j'ai été. Le gentil petit gamin qui faisait le trottoir pour sa salope de mère, c'est fini. Plus jamais. Plus personne ne pourra me toucher avec ça. Plus personne n'osera me toucher avec ça. Tant mieux. L'amour... Ca me fait bien rigoler, tiens ! Quelle arnaque ! Merci bien, j'ai déjà donné. Non, sans blague, comment voulez-vous que je croie encore à ces conneries ?  
C'est quand même flippant, tout ce à quoi on peut penser, sur une table d'opération. Il y a deux minutes, j'ai vu défiler ma vie entière - douze ans - en accéléré. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à voir. En fait, le premier de mes bons souvenirs, c'est le jour de mon départ. Ça en dit long, je trouve. Ah, oui, il y a ma rencontre avec Orochimaru-sama, bien sûr. Quoique, un peu désagréable aussi, celui-là. Normal, vu la scène qui va avec. Enfin, passons. Et puis le jour où j'ai fait connaissance avec Dosu. Sympa ce type. Un peu bizarre, avec sa dégaine de momie, mais comme équipier, j'aurai pas pu trouver mieux.  
Aïe !  
Ca y est, c'est fini. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ?

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Sans le sentir me suis piqué le doigt  
Sans le sentir j'ai perdu mon enfance  
Elle s'enfuit quand la peine commence  
En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Oui j'ai perdu mon enfance je crois**_

"Il sort d'où cet avorton ?"  
Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec ce gars-là ? On lui annonce un duel à mort, et il arrive les mains dans les poches ! Pour qui il me prend ! Ce n'est pas parce Sasuke m'a amoché les bras qu'il va me pouvoir me battre aussi facilement ! Et je n'aime pas qu'on cache son visage comme lui. Pourquoi garde-t-il ses lunettes ? Et pourquoi cache-t-il le bas de son visage ? Il m'énerve.  
Et voilà l'arbitre qui commence son bla-bla...  
"Votre attention s'il vous plaît... Le deuxième combat va débuter."  
Je ne vais pas me retenir. Il m'énerve, et puis de toute façon je dois le battre, si je veux pouvoir me venger de Sasuke. Il faut que je me venge ! Orochimaru-sama m'a donné une mission, et je vais la remplir. Je suis Abumi Zaku, ninja d'Oto no Kuni, et ce n'est pas un gamin de deux ans de moins que moi qui va m'empêcher d'obéir à mon maître !  
Je me penche pour pouvoir sortir mes bras de mon écharpe plus facilement.  
"Prêts ? Commencez !"  
Dosu me regarde. Il sourit. Il doit avoir compris ce que je pense. Il commence à me connaître, depuis trois ans... Trois ans et demi, je crois. Et moi, je l'aime bien, cette face de momie. Il n'a pas l'air, comme ça, mais il est franchement balèze ! Je suis fier d'appartenir à son équipe. Et lui, il a confiance en moi. La preuve, il me sourit, comme s'il voyait déjà ce Shino au tapis.  
Quand on parle du loup...  
"Si tu te bas, te ne t'en relèvera pas. Déclare forfait..."  
Mais voyons ! Et la marmote, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! Depuis quand abandonne-t-on juste parce que son adversaire vous conseille de lever le gant ? J'en ai ras le bol, de le voir prendre ses grands airs... Il me pompe, ce mioche.  
Allez, sortons le bras gauche, pour voir...  
"Même si je ne peux compter que sur un seul bras..."  
Douloureux, mais bon, il est cassé, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.   
Voilà, comme ça... En position de combat maintenant.  
"Ce sera suffisant pour t'écraser !"  
D'abord, testons-le, ce petiot. Une attaque directe fera l'affaire. Du taijutsu tout simple, juste pour voir s'il résiste. Je saute vers lui et lui envoie mon bras en plein dans la figure... Enfin, j'essaie. Pas si nul qu'il en a l'air, finalement. Il a paré, mais plus important encore, il a paré d'un seul bras. Ce qui signifie qu'en force physique, nous sommes à égalité. C'est vrai qu'il est grand pour son âge... Et plutôt costaud.  
"Tu ne peux pas me vaincre avec un seul bras."  
Et il en rajoute une couche, en plus ! J'ai toujours détesté les frimeurs, et celui-là choisit très mal son moment. J'avais justement besoin de passer mes nerf sur quelqu'un... Et puis il est bavard.  
"Tu vas la fermer !"  
Bouffe ça ! Alors, elles font mal mes ondes conglantes, hein ? J'aurais peut-être dû y aller molo pour un premier coup, mais ce mioche a fini de me mettre en rogne. J'ai fait un joli nuage de fumée, et il a bien valdingué... Mais il est encore conscient. Avec une seule main, la force de mes attaques n'est plus la même. Pas grave, il me suffira d'y mettre un peu plus de chakra.  
Il en met du temps cet idiot...  
"Allez... Relève-toi !"  
Il se redresse, jambes écartée pour maintenir son équilibre... Il a beau ne pas s'être évanoui, il doit être bien sonné. Marrant, à le voir comme ça, on croirait Dosu. Un peu penché en avant, jambes écartées pour un meilleur apui...  
"Scriick scriick."  
Qu'est-ce que... Des insectes... ! Ils sortent de sous sa peau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ! Des insectes ! Beurk, c'est plus que morbide ! Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche de me débarasser de lui... Il est trop flippant.  
"Fvrr fvrrr."  
Gloups... C'est derrière moi, ce coup-ci. Je me retourne, et... Encore des insectes ? Mais comment sont-ils arrivés dans mon dos ? Je n'ai rien vu... La fumée... Je comprend pourquoi il mettait tant de temps à se relever, tout à l'heure...  
"C'est un essaim d'insectes destructeurs qui attaquent leur proie en dévorant son chakra. Regarde comme ils sont nombreux et affamés. Tu vois, tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter tout à l'heure."  
Je me suis à nouveau retourné, pour lui faire face. Ce type est aussi répugnant que les bestioles qu'il utilise ! Jamais je n'avais vu de technique aussi écoeurante, et pourtant, à Oto... Il y en a pas mal, des types glauques.  
"L'abandon serait un choix raisonnable. Si tu te sers encore de ta technique contre moi, avec ton bras gauche... Tu prêtera le flanc aux insectes."  
Je me retourne encore une fois, et fixe ces maudits cafards.  
"Bon sang..."  
Et lui continue ses explication, tranquillement, comme s'il m'avait déjà battu.  
"À l'inverse, si tu diriges ton attaque sur les insectes... Tu me laissera une ouverture. Retourne le problème comme tu veux, tu as perdu. C'est l'attout que je gardais en réserve !"  
Dégueulasse. C'est dégueulasse.  
Et merde, voilà que je me mets à repenser à cette scène. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment...

_Je cours. Je cours, de toute la vitesse que je peux atteindre. Cette fois, je suis mal, ils sont vraiment furieux. S'il m'attrappent, ils ne me feront pas de cadeau. Mais ils courent vite, bien plus que moi. Si je m'en sors, c'est que j'ai une veine de pendu. Et vous savez ce qui est comique ? C'est qu'ils fassent toute cette vendetta pour deux malheureuses miches de pain. Ils en ont d'autres, ça ne va pas les ruiner ! Et moi, j'ai faim... Tellement faim... Tellement faim que je n'ai pas fait attention de vérifier que l'étalage n'était pas surveillé quand je les ai prises. Grossière erreur ! Je devrais le savoir, depuis le temps que je vole chacun de mes repas...   
Mais j'avais trop faim pour réfléchir.  
J'ai été imprudent._

_Ils crient, et je sais qu'ils se rapprochent. Il faut que je les sème, vite, sinon... Non, je préfère ne pas y penser. Ils sont lâches et sans pitié, comme tous ceux de leurs espèce. Je les hais, tous, du premier au dernier, et jamais je ne pourrais les haïr autant qu'ils le méritent. Je cours, je cours, je cours. Mais malgré tout mes efforts, malgré ma peur qui me donne presque des ailes, ils s'approchent. Ils approchent, inéluctablement. Une ruelle ! C'est ma chance. Je m'y engouffre...  
Stupeur. Horreur. Terreur. Panique.  
C'était un cul-de-sac. Je suis fait comme un rat. Ils avancent sans se presser, ils n'en ont plus besoin. Je suis face au mur, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la raclée qu'ils me préparent. Attendre... Comme avant. Ma fuite ne m'a servi à rien, la douleur me rattrappe. J'ai couru à en perdre haleine, mais elle m'a rattrappé. Un coup. Je les hais. Deux coups. Je crie. Trois coups. Ça y est, je ne vois plus rien. Quatre coups.  
Cinq, six, sept...  
J'ai cessé de compter. _

Je ne tolérerai pas... Je ne suis plus le gigolo du trotoir de la rue des plaisirs, je ne suis plus le gamin qui fuyait devant sa mère, je sers Orochimaru-sama, mon nom est Zaku, ninja d'Oto, et personne n'a le droit de me parler comme ça ! Plus personne ne doit me parler comme ça. Jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !  
Je ne tolérerais pas que tu bafoues mon honneur plus longtemps !  
"Te fous pas de moi !"  
Je ferme les yeux. Allez, encore un tout petit effort... Gnnnn... Ça y est ! J'ai sorti mon deuxième bras. Direction les punaises, puisque l'autre est déjà pour le cloporte. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, l'avorton ? Avec ça, tout ton minable stratagème tombe à l'eau. Je vais vous réduire en bouillie, toi et tes cafards, sans même avoir à me fatiguer !  
"Moi aussi j'ai gardé un as dans ma manche ! Le voilà !"  
Je concentre mon chakra pour lui balancer mes ondes cinglantes à pleine puissance. Ce n'est qu'un minable petit minable, je sais, et alors ? Tant pis pour lui, fallait pas jouer les malins tout à l'heure ! Maintenant, il va en baver.  
Shraaaack !  
"Quoi ?"  
Ce bruit... Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes bras ? Et pourquoi mon attaque n'a pas marché ?  
Plonk !  
Ce qui vient de tomber, c'est... Mon bras droit !  
"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !"  
"Tout à l'heure, pendant notre conversation, j'en ai profité pour commander aux insectes de s'engouffrer dans cet embarrassant petit trou et de l'obstruer. Ça, c'est un as de qualité."  
Qu... Quand est-ce qu'il est passé derrière ?  
"Espèce de..."  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de donner mon avis. J'encaisse son coup de plein fouet. En plein visage. J'ai mal.  
Dire qu'en temps normal, ce genre de coup m'aurait fait rire...  
Mes bras...  
"Uuurgh..."  
L'examinateur se penche sur moi, jette un coup d'oeil à mon bras droit, qui est resté quelques mètres plus loin, puis se relève et fixe Shino.  
"Bon... On ne va pas aller plus loin."  
Je ferme les yeux. Et voilà, c'est fini. Tous mes rêves et mon avenir viennent de partir en fumée. D'un coup. Juste comme ça. Une vie entière foutue en l'air en un match de dix minutes.  
Orochimaru-sama...

Les infirmiers me soulèvent et m'installent sur un brancard. Je ne sens plus rien. J'enrouvre les paupières, et croise sans le vouloir un regard. Un regard furieux, mais pas contre moi. Plein de haine contre Shino, et réconfortant.   
Dosu...  
Gomen...

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Même si c'était vrai  
Fallait pas lui couper les ailes  
Vas tes petits sacs de blé  
Tu les auras bien payés  
Vas tes petits sacs de blé  
Tu les auras bien payés  
Hirondelle belle**_

Je cours. Ma mission est presque remplie, j'ai le rouleau que je dois ramener à Orochimaru-sama, mais je suis poursuivi. Coriaces, ces ninjas de la foudre. Mais apparemment, aucune de leurs techniques n'est efficace à longue distance - une chance pour moi. J'arrive dans une clairière. Parfaite comme arène. Je reprends mon souffle, et j'attends. Ça y est, le premier arrive.  
Il est à la cime d'un arbre.  
Il est descendu.  
Il fonce vers moi.  
Se battre... L'un de nous va mourir, et j'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir pour crever ici. Mon maître attend ce rouleau avec impatience, et Dosu va arriver pour m'aider. Il me l'a promis, et il tient toujours ses promesses. C'est un type bien. Je crois que je tiens autant à lui qu'à Orochimaru-sama, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
Et je ne veux pas les décevoir.  
Je me vois, comme au ralenti, lui envoyer mes ondes cinglantes en visant le coeur. Je le vois, lui, tomber, et je sais qu'il ne se relèvera pas. C'était un coup mortel, je me battais sérieusement. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, et les autres apparaissent à leur tour.  
Il sont furieux. Leur ami est mort. Cette phrase me donne un petit pincement au coeur, mais l'heure n'est pas à l'introspection. Ils attaquent, avec des grognements de bêtes enragées. Ils se jettent sur moi, tous ensemble, mais la meute n'est pas au complet. Elle ne le sera plus jamais. D'ailleurs, dans quelques minutes, elle ne sera plus tout court. Je déteste ces minables qui se mettent à plusieurs sur un plus faible. Je les ai toujours détestés.   
Ils ont fait une erreur, aujourd'hui. Même à quinze, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.  
Je souris.

"Zaku-kun ?"  
Dosu... Te voilà enfin.  
"Zaku-kun... Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
J'ai du mal à me retenir de pleurer.  
Je les ai tués, tous. Sans exception. Du premier au dernier.  
Ils ont tout essayé. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tenter, ils l'ont tenté, mais rien n'y a fait : ils n'étaient pas de taille.  
...  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas enfuis ?  
Ils auraient survécu, je ne m'attaque pas aux fuyards. Mais non, bien sûr ! Ça leur aurait troué le cul de reconnaître que j'étais le plus fort. Je ne suis qu'un gosse, hein ? Alors il a fallu qu'ils jouent les héros.  
...  
À quoi bon ?  
...  
Ça sert à quoi, tout ça ? (1)  
...  
À rien. Rien du tout. À venir gonfler les rangs déjà bien pleins des imbéciles morts au combat. Tous des idiots. Ils aimaient la mort, au point d'accepter la leur. Des idiots. De la chair à canon. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, sinon ils auraient fui. Même l'instinct de survie leur était étranger. _Viva la muerte !_ Vive la mort ! À bas les intellectuels, à bas la pensée, vive le néant. (2) Et adieu à vos existences de cloportes.  
"Dosu-kun..."  
Merde.  
Ça y est, je chiale.  
Qu'est-ce que va penser Dosu, maintenant ?  
...  
Je n'y vois plus rien, mais je sens deux bras musclés et chauds, dont l'un porte un étrange objet métallique, m'envelopper. Je sursaute à peine. Dosu-kun, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ils étaient minables. Ils étaient stupides. Ils me gênaient.  
Mais ils avaient le droit de vivre !  
...  
Et je les ai tués.  
"Chut, Zaku, tais-toi, c'est rien, ça va passer."  
Je suis monstrueux. Et j'ai le nez qui coule.

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
J'avais un coeur on me l'a mis en croix  
On l'a cloué sur les portes des granges  
Et l'hirondelle en chouette se change  
En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Voici mon coeur tout le monde le voit**_

Beuh... J'ai mal au crâne. Fait trop blanc ici. Blanc... Blanc comme une chambre d'hôpital. D'ailleurs c'est une chambre d'hôpital. Ça pue le sang, les malades et la mort. L'eau de javel aussi. Beurk.  
"Zaku-kun."  
Gné ?  
On m'appelle ? Ah, c'est l'autre blondinet... Minute, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Il vient pas se foutre de ma gueule j'espère ? Et il a un bandeau frontal d'Oto no kuni. Mes yeux me jouent des tours ou quoi ? Il est pas de Konoha ?  
"Je suis Kabuto, je suppose que tu te souviens de moi. Je travaille pour qui tu sais, mais je ne peux pas garder ça trop longtemps."  
Il enlève son bandeau.  
"Je dois t'emmener dans la forêt, sur ordre d'en haut."  
Si tu veux, si tu veux... De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher. Il s'approche et me soulève aisément, pour me hisser sur son dos. Héééé, il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il en a dans les muscles, ce gars ! Il ouvre la fenêtre et grimpe sur le rebord.  
"Ça va secouer un peu."

Pfff... Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis là, à poireauter en attendant qu'on m'explique ce qui va ce passer. Kabuto-san m'a donné un petit flacon, une potion pour calmer la douleur soit-disant, avant de se barer. Je l'ai bue, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Merde, non seulement cette potion est dégueulasse, mais en plus elle m'abrutit ! Tu parles !  
"Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de notre médium, Kabuto-kun ?"  
Orochimaru-sama... Lui, ici ? Pourquoi faire ? Notre mission a échoué, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser ? Peut-être d'autres ninjas... Sûrement Sasuke. J'espère qu'il aura ce qu'il veut. Il _doit_ avoir ce qu'il veut.  
"Très impressionnant. Dommage pour Dosu."  
Hé ? Quoi, "dommage pour Dosu" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Dosu ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'espère ! Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas ça... Il ne peut pas se faire blesser, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne doit pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser tout seul... Dosu-kun...  
"Dommage ? Tant mieux, cela m'évitera de le faire moi-même."  
Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Dosu... Pas lui, qui vous voudrez mais pas lui ! Demandez-moi tout, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez-le moi... Dosu-kun... Tuez-moi, tuez Kin, mais laissez Dosu !  
"Alors, les deux autres..."  
Dosu...  
"Oui. Ils ont échoué, et de toute façon, il me faut deux autres sacrifices pour Edo Tensei."

Finalement, ce n'est pas grave si tu es mort, Dosu-kun.  
Je crois que je vais te rejoindre très bientôt.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Moi je me cachais  
Je jouais pas à la marelle  
Elle en a le coeur tout froid  
L'hirondelle au fond du bois  
Elle en a le coeur tout froid  
L'hirondelle au fond du bois  
L'hirondelle belle **_

Je suis là, debout, pétrifié.  
Je vais me faire tuer.

Rien ne pourra plus me tirer de ma transe, pas même le bruit de leurs pas.

Ils se rapprochent de moi, de nous, tranquillement. Orochimaru-sama ne se presse jamais. Je reste là, sans bouger. Je ne peux plus, et d'ailleurs je n'en ai même pas envie. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'on pu ressentir mes victimes face avant que je ne les tue. Indifférence et résignation... Pourquoi voudrais-je m'enfuir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre.  
Allez-y, Orochimaru-sama, tuez-moi. Si ma mort peut encore vous servir à quelque chose...  
Moi je m'en fous, ça m'est égal de mourir. Il est bien mort, Dosu.

Mon maître est devant moi. Je le regarde, il me regarde, et nous nous fixons. Il sourit. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire sincèrement. Dommage que ce soit le jour de ma mort. Il enfonce sa main dans ma poitrine, d'un geste presque négligent. Je ne sens rien, absolument rien. Mon regard croise celui du blondinet. Merci Kabuto-san, au moins, ma mort se fera sans douleur. Je crache du sang. Encore et encore, y'en a partout. C'est salé, et le goût reste dans la bouche. Beurk. Éloignez-vous, Orochimaru-sama, vos vêtements vont être tachés. Je tombe dans une flaque rouge.

Je le vois marcher vers Kin, que Kabuto tient en place. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et maintenant elle a peur. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Peut-être a-t-elle encore des choses à faire, à dire, avant de s'en aller pour toujours ? Je ne sais pas si je dois la plaindre ou non. Elle résiste, elle hurle, elle pleure, elle se débat. Pathétique. Je crois que je suis jaloux.   
Elle aurait dû prendre la potion, tout à l'heure.  
Kabuto-san détourne les yeux pendant qu'Orochimaru-sama lui arrache le coeur.

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Ma peine marche aussi vite que moi  
Quand j'ai couru elle a suivi sereine  
Quand je m'arrête elle attend que je vienne  
En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Que l'on enterre ma peine avec moi**_

"Allez-y !"  
Mais... C'est la voix d'Orochimaru-sama ! Je peux encore l'entendre ? Non, c'est impossible, je suis mort tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas de corps, en plus... Je suis comme transparent... Je serais un fantôme ? Et puis c'est le kazekage qui a parlé, là ! Pas mon patron ! À moins que...  
"À vos ordres !"  
Qui c'est, ceux-là ? Des ninjas d'Oto, apparemment. Et ce tas de chiffons, par terre... Ils s'étaient planqués sous les vêtements des deux bouffons du kazekage... Ou devrais-je dire de mon maître ? Ah, c'était donc ça, son plan... Un complot avec ceux de Suna, pour détruire définitivement Konoha...  
Gné ?  
C'est quoi ce truc ? Un kekkai ? Waah... Joli, la couleur. Tiens, des anbus.Oh, y'en a un qui a touché le kekkai. Il crame. Pas mal, le coup de la torche humaine, il aurait fallu le garder pour l'hiver... Le chef du groupe a compris, ils se tiennent à l'écart. Dans le kekkai, mon boss, le vieux crouton et les quatre clampins. Bof, on fait mieux question intensité dramatique.  
"Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le village de Suna trahirait Konoha..."  
Vieux con. Il n'a toujours rien capté. Et dire qu'il est sensé connaître tous les ninjas de Konoha !  
"Les traités ne sont qu'un supterfuge destiné à endormir la vigilance de l'adversaire. Ce tournoi pitoyable prend fin et le vent de l'histoire tourne !"  
Waaah... Beau discours maître, je suis très impressionné. Mais c'est dommage, à part moi, personne ne profite. Entre ce vieux crétin et les quatre abrutis dans leurs coins de kekkai...  
"C'est la guerre que vous voulez ?"  
Roooooh, c'est bien le vieux, t'as enfin réussi à nous sortir un truc intelligent ! Quoique... Nan, disons d'un degré d'intelligence supérieur au zéro absolu. Moins con que tout à l'heure, en gros.  
"Exactement."  
Net et sans bavure. Vive Orochimaru-sama.  
"Renoncez à l'emploi de la force. Je vous en prie, discutons et cherchons ensemble une solution. Il n'est pas trop tard, seigneur kazekage..."  
Si, il est trop tard pour t'acheter un cerveau. Pathétique, et c'est ça le chef du plus grand village ninja ?  
"Hun hun... Les années vous ont ramolli le cerveau maître Sarutobi !"  
Le vieux tilte. Miracle, il a pigé !  
"Toi... ?"  
Noooooon, le pape ! Qui d'autre que mon maître, pour concocter un plan aussi machiavélique ? Mais qu'il est con ce vieux... Tant pis s'il meurt après tout, il n'avait qu'à se méfier un peu ! Quel bouffon...  
Orochimaru-sama jette un coup d'oeil à l'arène.  
"Je comprends, maintenant..."  
Trois plombes plus tard, oui !  
"Votre sénilité aura précipité la fin de Konoha. La victoire est mienne !"  
Je suis bien d'accord.  
"Hum... ! Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop tôt... J'ai du te l'enseigner autrefois... Orochimaru ! "  
Ah, mon maître a dévoilé son vrai visage... Heureusement, il est bien plus classe que le déguisement de cet abruti de kazekage. Il sourit. Le vieux aussi. C'est émouvant, ces retrouvailles... Tiens, voilà que je fais dans l'ironie ! Sans doute parce que je suis mort.  
"Ce jour devait arriver tôt ou tard. Mais tu ne viendras pas à bout de moi aussi facilement... !"  
Et l'autre sénile qui continue son petit speech.  
"Je vous l'ai dit. Il est temps de vous choisir un successeur... Hokage le troisième... Car vous allez mourir ici."  
Yaaak ! J'ai beau l'avoir vue des dizaines de fois, la langue de mon maître adoré continue de me donner des frissons. Elle est longue, longue, et violette, c'est trop flippant. Beurk. Ils restent immobiles un moment, et tout à coup Orochimaru-sama bouge, sans lâcher le gâteux pour autant. Je le regarde plus attentivement... Il a des larmes au coin des yeux ? Lui ?  
"Des larmes de joie ? Ou bien..."  
Mon maître approche son kunai de la gorge de ce vieux bouffon, qui se la ferme d'un coup (comme c'est bizarre !). Il tremble et fixe la pointe de l'arme qui menace sa jugulaire... Mais au lieu d'en finir avec lui, Orochimaru-sama la plante dans sa propre paume. Je le reconnais bien là.  
"C'est le fait d'envoyer ton vieux maître à la mort qui te rend si triste ?"  
Pas possible, mais il comprend rien à rien, ce vieux !  
"Ah, je me sens mieux ! Non, j'étais juste un peu fatigué. J'ai bâillé... Quelques larmes ont perlé..."  
Explique-il en essuyant tranquillement les dites-larmes. Evidemment.  
"Hum ! C'est bien ce que je me disais... Tu n'es pas du genre à agir à cause du ressentiment... Tu n'as pas de but, ni de mobile."  
C'est moi ou la mémoire de ce type se limite à trois secondes ? Nan, parce qu'il y en a à peine quatre, il débitait le contraire. Mon maître lui tourne le dos, toujours zen. C'est vrai qu'il ne risque pas de se faire attaquer par derrière.  
"Hum... Peut-être bien... Mais j'ai quand même un mobile en qulque sorte. Si je devais l'expliquer, je dirais... J'aime voir les choses en mouvement. Ce qui stagne m'ennuie. Des moulins à vent à l'arrêt n'intéressent personne, non ? Il y a toutefois une certaine émotion à les voir au point mort. Paisibles avant que ne se lève la tempête... Quoi qu'il en soit... Je veux que le vent souffle et que Konoha chute."  
Ho ho... Orochimaru-sama a terminé son discours, le début du combat ne va pas tarder à commencer. D'ailleurs il a enlevé son chapeau - ridicule si vous voulez mon avis.  
"Hum ! Décidément, tu n'as pas changé..."  
Et ce crétin de se débarrasser lui aussi de ses fripes de chef de village. Mais c'est que pour un peu elle ferait classe, sa tenue de guerrier ! Enfin, si ce n'était pas lui qui la portait, bien entendu.  
"Hun hun hun... Nous voilà de nouveau face à face... Vous aviez préparé la tenue de vos funérailles, ô maître ?"  
Enfin ! Voici mon boss dans toute sa splendeur ! Y'a pas à tortiller, ses habits à lui lui vont cent fois mieux que les genilles de feu seigneur Kazekage. Mais ce débile de vieux a l'air d'avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Attention, Orochimaru-sama...

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
Pour que son coeur reste fidèle  
Qu'on la laisse s'envoler  
Elle a bien assez pleuré  
Qu'on la laisse s'envoler  
Elle a bien assez pleuré  
L'hirondelle belle**_

Ils s'en vont.  
Je ne peux pas le croire ! Orochimaru-sama ne peut pas avoir perdu ses bras ! C'est impossible ! Il n'a jamais perdu ! Il ne devait pas perdre... Maudit Hokage ! Ça t'aurait vreaiment arraché la gueule de crever tout de suite ! C'est injuste...  
Il ne devait pas perdre...  
Je suis mort pour rien, maintenant...  
J'ai tout perdu...  
Dosu...

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Oh ! Laissez-moi ce qui reste de moi... **_

(1) : Extrait d'une chanson de Maxime le Forestier, que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. 'faudrait en faire une song-fic...  
(2) : Extrait d'un de mes livres préférés : No pasarán, le jeu, de Christian Lehman. Viva la muerte ! c'était un cri de ralliement des fascistes pendant la guerre d'Espagne. Le reste de la citation appartient à son auteur.


	2. 2ème version

Fic sur Zaku, de Naruto, pour le disclaimer et tout le toutim', c'est dans la version 1 (premier chap').  
Quand j'ai posté cette fic, quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que le passage "ado ricanant" de la fin ne collait pas bien avec le reste. Je me suis relue, et effectivement ça ne collait pas. Mais comme je n'ai pas le coeur à virer la première version (ça fait un souvenir, quand même), je met la réécriture en deuxième chapitre.  
Pour Chim', qui méritait mieux comme cadeau (même si elle en a eu d'autres depuis).

Un coup. Je crie et place mes bras devant mon visage, en une dernière et vaine tentative de protection. Un deuxième coup. Je crie encore, plus fort. Quelque chose de chaud coule le long de mes joues. Je pleure. Un troisième coup. Je cesse de hurler et sanglote en silence. Un quatrième, un cinquième...  
J'ai arrêté de compter. Après tout, on ne m'a jamais appris, et je sais que je dois encaisser et penser à autre chose en attendant que l'orage passe. Je ne ferme pas les yeux. Inutile, de toute façon je ne vois plus rien. Le sang et les larmes forment un rideau qui m'aveugle et m'empêche de voir le visage de celle que j'ai cessé depuis longtemps d'appeler maman. Inutile aussi, car je la connais par coeur, son expression, depuis le temps. Son visage rougi, bouffi, ses yeux exorbités, injectés de sang, sa grimace...  
Du plus loin que je me rappèle, elle l'a toujours faite en me regardant. Cette manière d'avancer sa lèvre inférieure, tout en découvrant une canine cassée et carriée... Rien ne la caractérisera mieux, dans mes souvenirs, que cette bouche laide, déformée, et qui résume à elle seule toute la bêtise, la haine, la brutalité, la lâcheté et la sauvagerie de la chose immonde qui m'a mis au monde.  
Mais après tout, peut-être suis-je trop dur, trop exigeant ? D'autres, à sa place, m'auraient jeté à la naissance dans la première poubelle venue, où même dans la rivière pour que je m'y noie. De quoi est-ce que je me plains ? Que pourrais-je espérer de mieux de la part d'une prostituée...  
"Sale morveux ! Espèce d'animal ! Fils de pute, enfant de salaud ! Ah, tu en as de la chance que ces maudits soldats me surveillent ! Je me serais débarrassée de toi depuis longtemps !"  
Voilà donc la raison de mon improbable survie. Elle ne m'a pas tué parce qu'elle aurait été pendue. C'est vrai qu'avec la tête qu'elle a, les soldats ne risquent pas de contourner la loi pour ses beaux yeux... Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même plus ?  
"Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini, oui, fini ! Terminé ! Dehors, bon à rien ! Hors de chez moi, tire-au-flanc ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir ! J'en ai assez, vas-t'en, dehors, DEHORS !"  
Et sur ce dernier glapissement, elle m'attrappe, me soulève - elle a de la poigne, mine de rien -, ouvre la porte du taudis qui nous sert de maison et me jette dans la rue, comme on jetterait un sac de pommes de terre. Bof, pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Elle le fait presque tous les soirs. Et le matin elle me laisse rentrer pour que je nettoie le sol.  
Mais aujourd'hui... C'est moi qui en ai assez. Assez de faire le trottoir pour les yeux immondes d'une affreuse baleine sans jamais rien obtenir, pas même un merci. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Tout l'argent qu'elle dépense pour sa nourriture et son sake, c'est moi qui le gagne. Mais moi, ma nourriture, je dois la voler. Et moi, je me fais battre quand je rentre, humilié, souillé et les reins douloureux.  
Je pars. Pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Et le léger bruit de mes pieds nus contre la terre froide semble résonner dans le silence nocturne.

oOo

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
Pour s'envoler à tire-d'aile  
En poussant son cri pointu  
Hirondelle où t'en vas-tu ?  
En poussant son cri pointu  
Hirondelle où t'en vas-tu ?  
Hirondelle belle**_

oOo

J'ai mal. Très mal. Mais je m'en moque, c'est mon corps qui souffre, pas moi. La vraie douleur, elle est en-dedans, je le sais. Et puis, je m'imagine la force que ces tuyaux vont m'apporter. C'est vrai, quand on y pense, ce ne sont que deux bêtes tuyaux, même pas en acier - ils risqueraient de rouiller à cause du sang. Deux simples morceaux de bois.  
Deux simples morceaux de bois qui vont m'apporter plus de puissance que dix ans de travail. Pour un peu, j'appellerai ça de la magie. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de penser ce genre de sottises, si tant est que je l'ai jamais eu un jour. Je regarde Orochimaru-sama, puis les médecins. Contrairement à ces derniers, mon maître est calme et détaché, presque indifférent... De toute façon, il me l'a dit, la suite ne dépend plus que de moi. Je sais qu'il attend beaucoup de cette 'greffe expérimentale'.  
Si elle réussit, la technique que les ninjas médicaux tentent de développer ici, à Oto, pourra continuer de progresser. Et moi... Et bien, je passerai du rang d'apprenti shinobi inutile à celui de ninja. Aspirant ninja, mais il ne s'agit là que d'un titre officiel, qui m'importe peu puisque je pourrai servir Orochimaru-sama.  
Si elle échoue...  
Non, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Allez Zaku, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment. Allez, un peu de cran, que va penser ton maître si tu te met à trembler comme une fillette ?! Pour qui vas-tu encore passer ?! Oh, et puis de toute façon je m'en fous. Après tout, je suis - ou du moins j'étais - une pute, je ne suis pas sensé avoir le sens de l'honneur.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?! Si je suis là, c'est justement pour cesser à jamais d'être ce que j'ai été. Le gentil petit gamin qui faisait le trottoir pour sa salope de mère, c'est fini. Plus jamais. Plus personne ne pourra me toucher avec ça. Plus personne n'osera me toucher avec ça. Tant mieux. L'amour... Ca me fait bien rigoler, tiens ! Quelle arnaque ! Merci bien, j'ai déjà donné. Non, sans blague, comment voulez-vous que je croie encore à ces conneries ?  
C'est quand même flippant, tout ce à quoi on peut penser, sur une table d'opération. Il y a deux minutes, j'ai vu défiler ma vie entière - douze ans - en accéléré. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à voir. En fait, le premier de mes bons souvenirs, c'est le jour de mon départ. Ça en dit long, je trouve. Ah, oui, il y a ma rencontre avec Orochimaru-sama, bien sûr. Quoique, un peu désagréable aussi, celui-là. Normal, vu la scène qui va avec. Enfin, passons. Et puis le jour où j'ai fait connaissance avec Dosu. Sympa ce type. Un peu bizarre, avec sa dégaine de momie, mais comme équipier, j'aurai pas pu trouver mieux.  
Aïe !  
Ca y est, c'est fini. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ?

oOo

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Sans le sentir me suis piqué le doigt  
Sans le sentir j'ai perdu mon enfance  
Elle s'enfuit quand la peine commence  
En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Oui j'ai perdu mon enfance je crois**_

oOo

"Il sort d'où cet avorton ?"  
Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce gars-là ? On lui annonce un duel à mort, et il arrive les mains dans les poches ! Pour qui il me prend ?! Ce n'est pas parce Sasuke m'a amoché les bras qu'il va me pouvoir me battre aussi facilement ! Et je n'aime pas qu'on cache son visage comme lui. Pourquoi garde-t-il ses lunettes ? Et pourquoi cache-t-il le bas de son visage ? Il m'énerve.  
Et voilà l'arbitre qui commence son bla-bla...  
"Votre attention s'il vous plaît... Le deuxième combat va débuter."  
Je ne vais pas me retenir. Il m'énerve, et puis de toute façon je dois le battre, si je veux pouvoir me venger de Sasuke. Il faut que je me venge ! Orochimaru-sama m'a donné une mission, et je vais la remplir. Je suis Abumi Zaku, ninja d'Oto no Kuni, et ce n'est pas un gamin de deux ans de moins que moi qui va m'empêcher d'obéir à mon maître !  
Je me penche pour pouvoir sortir mes bras de mon écharpe plus facilement.  
"Prêts ? Commencez !"  
Dosu me regarde. Il sourit. Il doit avoir compris ce que je pense. Il commence à me connaître, depuis trois ans... Trois ans et demi, je crois. Et moi, je l'aime bien, cette face de momie. Il n'a pas l'air, comme ça, mais il est franchement balèze ! Je suis fier d'appartenir à son équipe. Et lui, il a confiance en moi. La preuve, il me sourit, comme s'il voyait déjà ce Shino au tapis.  
Quand on parle du loup...  
"Si tu te bas, te ne t'en relèvera pas. Déclare forfait..."  
Mais voyons ! Et la marmote, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! Depuis quand abandonne-t-on juste parce que son adversaire vous conseille de lever le gant ? J'en ai ras le bol, de le voir prendre ses grands airs... Il me pompe, ce mioche.  
Allez, sortons le bras gauche, pour voir...  
"Même si je ne peux compter que sur un seul bras..."  
Douloureux, mais bon, il est cassé, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.  
Voilà, comme ça... En position de combat maintenant.  
"Ce sera suffisant pour t'écraser !"  
D'abord, testons-le, ce petiot. Une attaque directe fera l'affaire. Du taijutsu tout simple, juste pour voir s'il résiste. Je saute vers lui et lui envoie mon bras en plein dans la figure... Enfin, j'essaie. Pas si nul qu'il en a l'air, finalement. Il a paré, mais plus important encore, il a paré d'un seul bras. Ce qui signifie qu'en force physique, nous sommes à égalité. C'est vrai qu'il est grand pour son âge... Et plutôt costaud.  
"Tu ne peux pas me vaincre avec un seul bras."  
Et il en rajoute une couche, en plus ! J'ai toujours détesté les frimeurs, et celui-là choisit très mal son moment. J'avais justement besoin de passer mes nerf sur quelqu'un... Et puis il est bavard.  
"Tu vas la fermer !!!"  
Bouffe ça ! Alors, elles font mal mes ondes conglantes, hein ? J'aurais peut-être dû y aller molo pour un premier coup, mais ce mioche a fini de me mettre en rogne. J'ai fait un joli nuage de fumée, et il a bien valdingué... Mais il est encore conscient. Avec une seule main, la force de mes attaques n'est plus la même. Pas grave, il me suffira d'y mettre un peu plus de chakra.  
Il en met du temps cet idiot...  
"Allez... Relève-toi !"  
Il se redresse, jambes écartée pour maintenir son équilibre... Il a beau ne pas s'être évanoui, il doit être bien sonné. Marrant, à le voir comme ça, on croirait Dosu. Un peu penché en avant, jambes écartées pour un meilleur apui...  
"Scriick scriick."  
Qu'est-ce que... Des insectes... ?! Ils sortent de sous sa peau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ?! Des insectes ! Beurk, c'est plus que morbide ! Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche de me débarasser de lui... Il est trop flippant.  
"Fvrr fvrrr."  
Gloups... C'est derrière moi, ce coup-ci. Je me retourne, et... Encore des insectes ? Mais comment sont-ils arrivés dans mon dos ? Je n'ai rien vu... La fumée... Je comprend pourquoi il mettait tant de temps à se relever, tout à l'heure...  
"C'est un essaim d'insectes destructeurs qui attaquent leur proie en dévorant son chakra. Regarde comme ils sont nombreux et affamés. Tu vois, tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter tout à l'heure."  
Je me suis à nouveau retourné, pour lui faire face. Ce type est aussi répugnant que les bestioles qu'il utilise ! Jamais je n'avais vu de technique aussi écoeurante, et pourtant, à Oto... Il y en a pas mal, des types glauques.  
"L'abandon serait un choix raisonnable. Si tu te sers encore de ta technique contre moi, avec ton bras gauche... Tu prêtera le flanc aux insectes."  
Je me retourne encore une fois, et fixe ces maudits cafards.  
"Bon sang..."  
Et lui continue ses explication, tranquillement, comme s'il m'avait déjà battu.  
"À l'inverse, si tu diriges ton attaque sur les insectes... Tu me laissera une ouverture. Retourne le problème comme tu veux, tu as perdu. C'est l'attout que je gardais en réserve !"  
Dégueulasse. C'est dégueulasse.  
Et merde, voilà que je me mets à repenser à cette scène. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment...

oOo

_Je cours. Je cours, de toute la vitesse que je peux atteindre. Cette fois, je suis mal, ils sont vraiment furieux. S'il m'attrappent, ils ne me feront pas de cadeau. Mais ils courent vite, bien plus que moi. Si je m'en sors, c'est que j'ai une veine de pendu. Et vous savez ce qui est comique ? C'est qu'ils fassent toute cette vendetta pour deux malheureuses miches de pain. Ils en ont d'autres, ça ne va pas les ruiner ! Et moi, j'ai faim... Tellement faim... Tellement faim que je n'ai pas fait attention de vérifier que l'étalage n'était pas surveillé quand je les ai prises. Grossière erreur ! Je devrais le savoir, depuis le temps que je vole chacun de mes repas...  
Mais j'avais trop faim pour réfléchir.  
J'ai été imprudent._

_Ils crient, et je sais qu'ils se rapprochent. Il faut que je les sème, vite, sinon... Non, je préfère ne pas y penser. Ils sont lâches et sans pitié, comme tous ceux de leurs espèce. Je les hais, tous, du premier au dernier, et jamais je ne pourrais les haïr autant qu'ils le méritent. Je cours, je cours, je cours. Mais malgré tout mes efforts, malgré ma peur qui me donne presque des ailes, ils s'approchent. Ils approchent, inéluctablement. Une ruelle ! C'est ma chance. Je m'y engouffre...  
Stupeur. Horreur. Terreur. Panique.  
C'était un cul-de-sac. Je suis fait comme un rat. Ils avancent sans se presser, ils n'en ont plus besoin. Je suis face au mur, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la raclée qu'ils me préparent. Attendre... Comme avant. Ma fuite ne m'a servi à rien, la douleur me rattrappe. J'ai couru à en perdre haleine, mais elle m'a rattrappé. Un coup. Je les hais. Deux coups. Je crie. Trois coups. Ça y est, je ne vois plus rien. Quatre coups.  
Cinq, six, sept...  
J'ai cessé de compter. _

oOo

Je ne tolérerai pas... Je ne suis plus le gigolo qui grelotte toute la nuit sur son bout de trottoir, je ne suis plus le gamin qui fuyait devant sa mère, je sers Orochimaru-sama, mon nom est Zaku, ninja d'Oto, et personne n'a le droit de me parler comme ça ! Plus personne ne doit me parler comme ça. Jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !  
Je ne tolérerais pas que tu bafoues mon honneur plus longtemps !  
"Te fous pas de moi !"  
Je ferme les yeux. Allez, encore un tout petit effort... Gnnnn... Ça y est ! J'ai sorti mon deuxième bras. Direction les punaises, puisque l'autre est déjà pour le cloporte. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, l'avorton ? Avec ça, tout ton minable stratagème tombe à l'eau. Je vais vous réduire en bouillie, toi et tes cafards, sans même avoir à me fatiguer !  
"Moi aussi j'ai gardé un as dans ma manche ! Le voilà !"  
Je concentre mon chakra pour lui balancer mes ondes cinglantes à pleine puissance. Ce n'est qu'un minable petit minable, je sais, et alors ? Tant pis pour lui, fallait pas jouer les malins tout à l'heure ! Maintenant, il va en baver.  
Shraaaack !  
"Quoi ?"  
Ce bruit... Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes bras ? Et pourquoi mon attaque n'a pas marché ?  
Plonk !  
Ce qui vient de tomber, c'est... Mon bras droit ?!  
"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!!"  
"Tout à l'heure, pendant notre conversation, j'en ai profité pour commander aux insectes de s'engouffrer dans cet embarrassant petit trou et de l'obstruer. Ça, c'est un as de qualité."  
Qu... Quand est-ce qu'il est passé derrière ?  
"Espèce de..."  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de donner mon avis. J'encaisse son coup de plein fouet. En plein visage. J'ai mal.  
Dire qu'en temps normal, ce genre de coup m'aurait fait rire...  
Mes bras...  
"Uuurgh..."  
L'examinateur se penche sur moi, jette un coup d'oeil à mon bras droit, qui est resté quelques mètres plus loin, puis se relève et fixe Shino.  
"Bon... On ne va pas aller plus loin."  
Je ferme les yeux. Et voilà, c'est fini. Tous mes rêves et mon avenir viennent de partir en fumée. D'un coup. Juste comme ça. Une vie entière foutue en l'air en un match de dix minutes.  
Orochimaru-sama...

Les infirmiers me soulèvent et m'installent sur un brancard. Je ne sens plus rien. J'enrouvre les paupières, et croise sans le vouloir un regard. Un regard furieux, mais pas contre moi. Plein de haine contre Shino, et réconfortant.  
Dosu...  
Gomen...

oOo

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Même si c'était vrai  
Fallait pas lui couper les ailes  
Vas tes petits sacs de blé  
Tu les auras bien payés  
Vas tes petits sacs de blé  
Tu les auras bien payés  
Hirondelle belle**_

oOo

_Je cours. Ma mission est presque remplie, j'ai le rouleau que je dois ramener à Orochimaru-sama, mais je suis poursuivi. Coriaces, ces ninjas de la foudre. Mais apparemment, aucune de leurs techniques n'est efficace à longue distance - une chance pour moi. J'arrive dans une clairière. Parfaite comme arène. Je reprends mon souffle, et j'attends. Ça y est, le premier arrive.  
Il est à la cime d'un arbre.  
Il est descendu.  
Il fonce vers moi.  
Se battre... L'un de nous va mourir, et j'ai encore trop de choses à accomplir pour crever ici. Mon maître attend ce rouleau avec impatience, et Dosu va arriver pour m'aider. Il me l'a promis, et il tient toujours ses promesses. C'est un type bien. Je crois que je tiens autant à lui qu'à Orochimaru-sama, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.  
Et je ne veux pas les décevoir.  
Je me vois, comme au ralenti, lui envoyer mes ondes cinglantes en visant le coeur. Je le vois, lui, tomber, et je sais qu'il ne se relèvera pas. C'était un coup mortel, je me battais sérieusement. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, et les autres apparaissent à leur tour.  
Il sont furieux. Leur ami est mort. Cette phrase me donne un petit pincement au coeur, mais l'heure n'est pas à l'introspection. Ils attaquent, avec des grognements de bêtes enragées. Ils se jettent sur moi, tous ensemble, mais la meute n'est pas au complet. Elle ne le sera plus jamais. D'ailleurs, dans quelques minutes, elle ne sera plus tout court. Je déteste ces minables qui se mettent à plusieurs sur un plus faible. Je les ai toujours détestés.  
Ils ont fait une erreur, aujourd'hui. Même à quinze, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.  
Je souris. _

oOo

_"Zaku-kun ?"  
Dosu... Te voilà enfin.  
"Zaku-kun... Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
J'ai du mal à me retenir de pleurer.  
Je les ai tués, tous. Sans exception. Du premier au dernier.  
Ils ont tout essayé. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient tenter, ils l'ont tenté, mais rien n'y a fait : ils n'étaient pas de taille. Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas enfuis ?  
Ils auraient survécu, je ne m'attaque pas aux fuyards. Mais non, bien sûr ! Ça leur aurait troué le cul de reconnaître que j'étais le plus fort. Je ne suis qu'un gosse, hein ? Alors il a fallu qu'ils jouent les héros. À quoi bon ? Ça sert à quoi, tout ça ? (1)À rien. Rien du tout. À venir gonfler les rangs déjà bien pleins des imbéciles morts au combat. Tous des idiots. Ils aimaient la mort, au point d'accepter la leur. Des idiots. De la chair à canon. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, sinon ils auraient fui. Même l'instinct de survie leur était étranger. Viva la muerte ! Vive la mort ! À bas les intellectuels, à bas la pensée, vive le néant. (2) Et adieu à vos existences de cloportes.  
"Dosu-kun..."  
Merde.  
Ça y est, je chiale.  
Qu'est-ce que va penser Dosu, maintenant ? Je n'y vois plus rien, mais je sens deux bras musclés et chauds, dont l'un porte un étrange objet métallique, m'envelopper. Je sursaute à peine. Dosu-kun, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ils étaient minables. Ils étaient stupides. Ils me gênaient.  
Mais ils avaient le droit de vivre ! Et je les ai tués.  
"Chut, Zaku, tais-toi, c'est rien, ça va passer."  
Je suis monstrueux. Et j'ai le nez qui coule. _

oOo

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
J'avais un coeur on me l'a mis en croix  
On l'a cloué sur les portes des granges  
Et l'hirondelle en chouette se change  
En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Voici mon coeur tout le monde le voit**_

oOo

Beuh... J'ai mal au crâne. Fait trop blanc ici. Blanc... Blanc comme une chambre d'hôpital. D'ailleurs c'est une chambre d'hôpital. Ça pue le sang, les malades et la mort. L'eau de javel aussi. Beurk.  
"Zaku-kun."  
Gné ?  
On m'appelle ? Ah, c'est l'autre blondinet... Minute, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Il vient pas se foutre de ma gueule j'espère ? Et il a un bandeau frontal d'Oto no kuni. Mes yeux me jouent des tours ou quoi ? Il est pas de Konoha ?  
"Je suis Kabuto, je suppose que tu te souviens de moi. Je travaille pour qui tu sais, mais je ne peux pas garder ça trop longtemps."  
Il enlève son bandeau.  
"Je dois t'emmener dans la forêt, sur ordre d'en haut."  
Si tu veux, si tu veux... De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher. Il s'approche et me soulève aisément, pour me hisser sur son dos. Héééé, il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il en a dans les muscles, ce gars ! Il ouvre la fenêtre et grimpe sur le rebord.  
"Ça va secouer un peu."

Pfff... Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis là, à poireauter en attendant qu'on m'explique ce qui va ce passer. Kabuto-san m'a donné un petit flacon, une potion pour calmer la douleur soit-disant, avant de se barer. Je l'ai bue, et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Merde, non seulement cette potion est dégueulasse, mais en plus elle m'abrutit ! Tu parles !  
"Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de notre médium, Kabuto-kun ?"  
Orochimaru-sama... Lui, ici ? Pourquoi faire ? Notre mission a échoué, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser ? Peut-être d'autres ninjas... Sûrement Sasuke. J'espère qu'il aura ce qu'il veut. Il _doit_ avoir ce qu'il veut.  
"Très impressionnant. Dommage pour Dosu."  
Hé ? Quoi, "dommage pour Dosu" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Dosu ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'espère ! Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas ça... Il ne peut pas se faire blesser, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne doit pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser tout seul... Dosu-kun...  
"Dommage ? Tant mieux, cela m'évitera de le faire moi-même."  
Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Dosu... Pas lui, qui vous voudrez mais pas lui ! Demandez-moi tout, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais laissez-le moi... Dosu-kun... Tuez-moi, tuez Kin, mais laissez Dosu !  
"Alors, les deux autres..."  
Dosu...  
"Oui. Ils ont échoué, et de toute façon, il me faut deux autres sacrifices pour Edo Tensei."

Finalement, ce n'est pas grave si tu es mort, Dosu-kun.  
Je crois que je vais te rejoindre très bientôt.

oOo

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Moi je me cachais  
Je jouais pas à la marelle  
Elle en a le coeur tout froid  
L'hirondelle au fond du bois  
Elle en a le coeur tout froid  
L'hirondelle au fond du bois  
L'hirondelle belle **_

oOo

Je suis là, debout, pétrifié.  
Je vais me faire tuer.

Rien ne pourra plus me tirer de ma transe, pas même le bruit de leurs pas.

Ils se rapprochent de moi, de nous, tranquillement. Orochimaru-sama ne se presse jamais. Je reste là, sans bouger. Je ne peux plus, et d'ailleurs je n'en ai même pas envie. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'on pu ressentir mes victimes face avant que je ne les tue. Indifférence et résignation... Pourquoi voudrais-je m'enfuir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre.  
Allez-y, Orochimaru-sama, tuez-moi. Si ma mort peut encore vous servir à quelque chose...  
Moi je m'en fous, ça m'est égal de mourir. Il est bien mort, Dosu.

Mon maître est devant moi. Je le regarde, il me regarde, et nous nous fixons. Il sourit. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire sincèrement. Dommage que ce soit le jour de ma mort. Il enfonce sa main dans ma poitrine, d'un geste presque négligent. Je ne sens rien, absolument rien. Mon regard croise celui du blondinet. Merci Kabuto-san, au moins, ma mort se fera sans douleur. Je crache du sang. Encore et encore, y'en a partout. C'est salé, et le goût reste dans la bouche. Beurk. Éloignez-vous, Orochimaru-sama, vos vêtements vont être tachés. Je tombe dans une flaque rouge.

Je le vois marcher vers Kin, que Kabuto tient en place. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et maintenant elle a peur. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Peut-être a-t-elle encore des choses à faire, à dire, avant de s'en aller pour toujours ? Je ne sais pas si je dois la plaindre ou non. Elle résiste, elle hurle, elle pleure, elle se débat. Pathétique. Je crois que je suis jaloux.  
Elle aurait dû prendre la potion, tout à l'heure.  
Kabuto-san détourne les yeux pendant qu'Orochimaru-sama lui arrache le coeur.

oOo

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Ma peine marche aussi vite que moi  
Quand j'ai couru elle a suivi sereine  
Quand je m'arrête elle attend que je vienne  
En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Que l'on enterre ma peine avec moi**_

oOo

J'ai toujours mal...  
Gris, gris, gris, le monde est gris... Je flotte. J'essaie d' ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne peux pas. J'essaie de me débattre, mais je ne peux pas. Je voudrais crier, mais je ne peux pas non plus. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Aïe... Ma tête...  
Je n'ai pas de tête. Tout me revient, brutalement. Je n'ai plus de tête, puisque je suis mort. Les morts ne crient pas... Mais ils souffrent, j'en sais quelque chose. Dire que je croyais être arrivé au bout de mes peines... Où est-il, ce monde meilleur ? Même mort, je n'ai pas droit à la paix ?

Je vois quelque chose.  
Je n'ai plus d'yeux, mais je le vois. Je flotte dans les airs, au dessus d'un toit. Sur ce toit, une étrange barrière isole mon maître et le vieux Hokage d'une équipe d'anbu. Ah, tiens, il y a des ninjas aux coins de la barrière... Un kekkai, invoqué par ninjutsu, donc. Ce sont des shinobi d'Oto. Mon maître est en position de force, il ne risque rien... Tant mieux.  
Il parle avec le Hokage. Il l'a appelé "maître Sarutobi". C'était son professeur, dans le temps ? Je ne comprends pas bien. Ils sont là, Orochimaru-sama vient de déclancher une guerre et tient le Hokage à sa merci, et ils discutent comme si de rien n'était.  
"J'ai quand même un mobile, en quelque sorte. Si je devais l'expliquer, je dirais... J'aime voir les choses en mouvement. Ce qui stagne m'ennuie."  
Etrange maître. Etrange motif. Le vieux Hokage a l'air d'y être habitué. Il doit le connaître mieux que moi, alors. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ils enlèvent les capes de chefs de village. Elles sont trop encombrantes pour se battre... Orochimaru-sama sourit, il doit être sûr de lui.  
Il concentrent tous les deux leur chakra. Attention maître, il est vieux mais il reste le Hokage... Il pourrait le blesser, peut-être gravement... ? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît quelqu'un, n'importe qui... Venez-lui en aide... Mon maître ne doit pas perdre. Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi, puisque vous m'avez laissé mourir. Ne le laissez pas se faire tuer...

oOo

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
La p'tite hirondelle  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait  
Pour que son coeur reste fidèle  
Qu'on la laisse s'envoler  
Elle a bien assez pleuré  
Qu'on la laisse s'envoler  
Elle a bien assez pleuré  
L'hirondelle belle**_

oOo

Ils s'en vont.  
Je ne peux pas le croire ! Orochimaru-sama ne peut pas avoir perdu ses bras ! C'est impossible ! Il n'a jamais perdu ! Il ne devait pas perdre... Foutu Hokage ! Mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas laissé tuer bien sagement ? C'est injuste...  
Il ne devait pas perdre...  
Je suis mort pour rien, maintenant...  
Tout... J'ai tout perdu...  
Dosu...

oOo

_**En enfilant les aiguilles de bois  
Oh ! Laissez-moi ce qui reste de moi... **_

o

o

(1) : Extrait d'une chanson de Maxime le Forestier, que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. 'faudrait en faire une song-fic...  
(2) : Extrait d'un de mes livres préférés : No pasarán, le jeu, de Christian Lehman. Viva la muerte ! c'était un cri de ralliement des fascistes pendant la guerre d'Espagne. Le reste de la citation appartient à son auteur.


End file.
